1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of beautician accessories and aids, and more particularly to a novel temperature sensing cradle for supporting heated curling iron, which includes a thermocouple sensing element as well as a visual temperature read-out display.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for a beautician to employ a heating curling iron for supplying heat to a customer's hair in order to provide a particular hairdo or coiffure. In this procedure, the curling iron must be of a particular temperature or certainly within a temperature rang in order to be effective. Should the curling iron be of a more elevated temperature, the iron becomes dangerous in the event that the iron touches the scalp or skin of the customer. Damage to the scalp, skin or other injury may result.
Attempts have been made to determine the suitable temperature of the curling iron which generally embraces primitive methods such as momentarily touching the iron or placing a small amount of water on the iron to check evaporation. These methods may provide some intuitive knowledge concerning the temperature of the curling iron but they certainly do not avoid problems dealing with overheated irons.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for checking the temperature of the curling iron and to support the curling iron in a heated condition so that it will be ready for use by the beautician.